


Sea of Differences

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Meyneth-Zanza Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Shulk’s dreams were always the same. A fuzzy, golden figure standing with him in the stars, with big bright wings. Sometimes he would smile at him, but today… it was different.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> New AU bc I have noooo self control, shoutout to the XBC1 server for so many good ideas!!!

_ Shulk’s dreams were always the same. A fuzzy, golden figure standing with him in the stars, with big bright wings. Sometimes he would smile at him, but today… it was different. He looked so sad, golden tears dripping down his face. _

_ “I am sorry, little one.” His voice echoed all around. “I’ve done what I can, but it seems fate has its own plans.” _

_ Shulk could never speak in the dreams, no matter how hard he tried. So all he could do was furrow his brow, tilt his head to the side. What did that mean? _

_ “Please, be strong. I will do my best to guide you…” He pulled him into a hug. “Just do what you can.” _

And then, Shulk woke up.

\--

“Shulk!” Dickson’s voice made Shulk turn away from his current notes, head swimming with thoughts. “You’re spending more time here? You should really get some fresh air.”

“Dickson…” He sighed, looking around the weapon’s development lab. “I know I should get out more, but there’s still so much to learn about the Monado.”

He looked to the weapon where it sat. It was beautiful, though untouchable for him. Dickson always insisted the bright red weapon would just bring him problems, and thus he was banned from doing much more than look.

“There’s plenty of time to stare at it, boy.” Dickson flicked him on the back of his head. “Look at you! You’re letting go of yourself… when did you last cut your hair?”

“It’s been a year or so…” He put a hand up to his ponytail with a frown. “Why, is that a problem?”

“You’re twenty now, Shulk. You need to start taking care of yourself more!” Dickson shook his head. “Get out there, boy. No more Monado until you get some fresh air and something to eat. Maybe a haircut while you’re at it!”

“If you can keep your hair long, I can, too…” He huffed as he stood. “I’ll get some fresh air and lunch, though, if it’ll make you happy.”

“Good.” Dickson nodded, ruffling Shulk’s hair as he walked by. “Take your time, though, if you come back too early for my liking, I’ll send you right back out.”

“Yes, Dickson…” Shulk bit back a comment about the fact Dickson would likely be gone from the Colony by the time he got back, like usual. “I’ll be back later. Feel free to look over my notes before you leave again.”

“I think I’ll do just that.” Dickson lifted the notes with a hum. “Let’s see…”

Shulk left at that point, and Dickson placed the notes back on the table with a sigh. He had no reason to look at it, he knew more about the Monado than most alive did, after all. Only Lorithia and Alvis could rival his knowledge…

He looked towards the Monado, a small frown on his face. “How much longer until we can’t stop him anymore, Lord Zanza…?”

\--

“There you are!” Fiora’s voice made Shulk turn his face away from the sky to look at the woman. “Dickson told me I would find you here.”

“Fiora… Reyn, too.” He smiled a bit at his friends as they joined him on the bench at Outlook Park. “I didn’t expect this.”

“Well, you both needed to eat, so I thought we might as well eat together!” She passed his lunch to him as Reyn opened up his own share. “Zanza knows you never eat enough on your own!”

“I guess that’s true…” He laughed awkwardly, taking a bite out of his sandwich. “Man! This is amazing!”

“I know, right?” Reyn smiled a bit as he chowed down on his own. “Fiora always knows what she’s doing in the kitchen!”

“You two always say stuff like that.” She stuck out her tongue. “Don’t try and be all soft on me so I help you out, Reyn! You made Vangarre mad, that’s your problem!”

“What did you do this time, Reyn?” Shulk looked at him, head tilted to the side.

“I didn’t do anything!” Reyn shook his head. “It was other guys, they crashed the mobile artillery, is all… and now we’re all paying for it.”

“Reyn has to go get some Ether Cylinders from the old High Entia ruins so they can move it.” Fiora added on. “Be careful! He might invite you to come along!”

“I wouldn’t mind it, though I should go say goodbye to Dickson before he leaves again.” Shulk shrugged. “And you could always come, too, if you want, Fiora.”

“I might…” She kicked her legs in the air. “After all, you’re so fragile, I’m afraid Reyn would break you before you got there!”

“Hey!”

She stuck her tongue out. “You know I’m right to worry.”

“I guess, so, but still! Can’t you say it in a nicer way?”

“Hm…” She tapped her chin. “Not today, sorry!”

“Fiora…!”

Shulk laughed a bit, shaking his head before going back to his meal. “The two of you are always so entertaining to watch…”

“I hope you mean that in a good way.” Fiora poked him in the side.

“Of course I do!” He rubbed his side a bit. “I would never insult the two of you for making me smile.”

“That’s right!” Reyn wrapped his hand around Shulk’s shoulders. “Let’s have some faith in him, alright?”

Fiora chuckled. “Alright, I’ll trust you on that one!”

“Great!” Shulk stood as he finished his food. “Well, I’m heading back to the lab, you guys want to come with?”

“Sure!”

\--

“I can’t find Dickson anywhere…” Shulk joined Fiora and Reyn in the main part of the lab. “I have-- Reyn!”

Reyn was about to touch the sword, staring at it as if possessed. The Monado, the one that had ruined the use of Dunban’s right arm, and Reyn was about to touch it. And, due to his frailer body, Shulk wasn’t fast enough to stop him from touching it.

“Reyn, no!” Fiora rushed at him, grabbing him by the arm. “Put it down! It’s dangerous!”

“I-I can’t!” He waved his arm around, Fiora screeching a bit in fear. “I can’t put it down! Help!”

“I don’t know what to do!” Fiora shook her head. “Shulk! Do something!”

Shulk, filled with panic, did the only thing he could think of. He reached out himself, his hand wrapping around the upper part of the handle. It was as if the world froze for a moment, Reyn’s hand letting go as Shulk’s grasp tightened.

For a moment, he felt like he was in a dream again, the fuzzy man speaking to him.

_ “I suppose it was only a matter of time…”  _ The same voice from his dream, the fuzzy man really was here…!  _ “Please, heed my warnings…” _

And with his words, visions flashed before his eyes, confusing and spinning around. Shulk became overwhelmed, dropping the Monado to the ground. The last thing he heard before he dropped to the ground, unconscious, was Dickson’s voice yelling out to him.

\--

_ “Egil, it’s time.”  _ Lady Meyneth’s voice spoke to her ever loyal follower.  _ “The heir to the Monado has awoken, we should begin the assault on Bionis, before Zanza can truly awaken.” _

Egil knelt in front of the shrine to his goddess. “Yes, my lady. I will send the Mechon to the remaining Homs colonies at once.”

_ “Good…”  _ Lady Meyneth hummed. _ “Go ahead, do what you must. Just be sure to report back to me after their assault is over.” _

“Yes, Lady Meyneth.” Egil spoke, sounding confident… Though, in his chest, he felt this was the beginning of the end.

But he could trust Lady Meyneth, and her guidance. He always had and always would, to his dying breath… And so he stood, pushing that feeling down, as he did the grief for the family he lost. 

All he had to do was trust in his lady.


	2. Attack

When Shulk opened his eyes, he was met by the worried face of Fiora. As soon as she saw he was awake, she pulled him into a tight hug, letting out a relieved sigh… And Shulk then remembered what had happened.

“Fiora…” He returned the hug. “What… what happened after I passed out?”

“Dickson told us to bring you to your room…” Fiora’s voice was soft as she pulled away. “He said you just needed rest… Shooed us out after he picked up the Monado.”

“Dickson…” He flinched, imagining what his adoptive father would say about him touching it. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Well, it was that or let Reyn be slammed around by it…” Fiora looked at her hands. “The thought of him ending up like Dunban… Dunban is making it work, but I’m afraid it would frustrate Reyn.”

“Fiora…” He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“And when you passed out… I… I was so scared.” She covered her face. “I thought we might lose you and I didn’t know what to do but follow Reyn and beg him to let me stay with you.”

“It’s alright… I’m fine, no physical side effects in sight.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “So--”

“Guys, this is bad!” Reyn ran in, looking panicked.

Fiora turned to look at him, blinking. “What? What is it?”

“It’s Mechon!”

\--

The sirens sounding through the colony put Shulk on edge as he and his friends ran out of his home. They had to get to the Weapons Development Lab, they had to get the Monado, before the Mechon could do more damage…!

He knew he passed out the last time he touched it, but… that didn’t matter, not now! Maybe Reyn or Fiora could use it, just long enough to drive off the Mechon… Or maybe he could stay awake this time…

“Come on!” He took off and heard Fiora and Reyn following after.

“Shulk! Where are you going?!” Fiora’s voice was strained as she followed. “Don’t tell me you’re going for the Monado!”

“You passed out the last time you touched it!” Even Reyn was speaking out against it. “You can’t do this, Shulk!”

“The Monado is our only chance!” Shulk continued forward, every cell in his body screaming for him to stop as he slid under a Mechon. For the sake of Colony 9, he had to!

He dashed inside, Reyn and Fiora barely dodging a swipe from a Mechon as they followed after.

“Shulk…” Fiora shook her head. “Let me take it! I’ll use it… if Dunban could, surely I can, too!”

“I don’t want to put you at that kind of risk, Fiora.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “No, I can’t put you  _ or  _ Reyn in that kind of danger. I know more about the Monado than anyone, so…”

“Shulk…!”

He wasn’t listening anymore, making his way into the bulk of the lab. There it was, sitting there as if he hadn’t touched it before. He felt fear bubbling as he approached and his friends called to him…

His hand touched the handle and a jolt of energy ran through him. It was so much to handle at first, and he felt as if the world would once again go black… But instead, it felt as if the energy began to wrap him in a hug.

Warm hands, holding him and making him feel stronger… His grip tightened and he turned to face the others. “We need to go help the others, come on!”

Fiora’s eyes widened and Reyn’s jaw dropped, shocked to see him now handling it so easily, but he had no time to explain or think on it. He dashed for the door and they followed, unable to say much of anything.

Standing in the entrance was Dunban, his own face twisting in shock. “Shulk! How did you…?”

“Dunban! There’s no time to explain!” He shook his head, moving to stand in front of him. “You guys just stay behind me! I’ll protect you!”

Mechon began to come towards them in waves, and Shulk was quick to cast an enchant, allowing the others to assist. They tore through the Mechon quickly, but that was when something flashed across his eyes.

Mechon from all sides, Dunban and Reyn holding them off, Shulk held back, numerous ones overwhelming Fiora…

_ “This cannot be changed, I’m sorry, little one…” _

He came back to reality, and turned to Fiora to scream out a warning, but it was too late. The Mechon waves were getting larger, harder to deal with. Shulk found himself being pushed back, away from the others, as the enchant wore off.

Soon enough, Fiora was surrounded, on her own, as Shulk screamed out. No, this couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t…!

She was consumed in the pile of Mechon and flames and he screeched in fear, pain, anger. It was a blur as he cut down Mechon and pulled himself over to her. Dunban had beat him, just by a moment, holding Fiora close to him.

“Fiora, Fiora hold on!” Dunban’s voice was frantic as Fiora let out little moans of pain. “Be strong, Fiora!”

The Mechon seemed to be fleeing, but all Shulk could focus on was how Fiora looked. The burns over half her body, the blood dripping, her whimpers. He felt like he was about to pass out again, but he simply fell to his knees, the Monado clattering next to him.

He felt that warm energy again, holding him as if trying to comfort him. Trying to apologize for not being able to change the outcome.

“Fiora…” His voice shook as Reyn knelt next to him, a hand on his shoulder. “No… No…!”

\--

“Are you sure pulling out of the colony is for the best, Lady Meyneth?”

_ “Yes, for now…”  _ Her voice, ever as soft and ever as harsh at the same time, filled Egil’s mind.  _ “The heir’s emotions… they lend him too much strength as he is. For now, we must destroy Zanza, before that strength can grow.” _

He swallowed back the memories of Arglas, the person that the giant used to be. “Yes, my lady. But what of Colony 6…?”

_ “Leave it be. The Mechon are overwhelming the filth there.” _ Meyneth sounded as if she was simply being asked about paperwork to be filed.  _ “For now, focus on what I tell you to, Egil.” _

“Yes, Lady Meyneth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, also, there's a blog for this AU, for any pictures or the like I may make. As well as previews.
> 
> [Here's the blog!](https://seaofdifferences.tumblr.com/)


End file.
